


Something To Be Thankful For

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, George Ships It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swearing, Thanksgiving, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: George sighs as he looks into the living room at the group of teenagers. When exactly had his house become the place all of them spent most of their time?Oh, right, when he adopted a feisty immigrant from the Caribbean.It's not like he hated it, though. It was nice to have this many people at Thanksgiving.And it would be even more enjoyable if his son and the Jefferson boy could just admit their damn feelings.





	Something To Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have an essay to write over Thanksgiving break, but I figured, why not write Hamilton fanfiction instead? 
> 
> ... I'm a horrible student... 
> 
> So, enjoy this fluffy piece of trash I wrote. The plot bunny struck me at 4 AM when I was listening to "Freeze Your Brain" and wouldn't let go. I hope some of you like it! (And enjoy all the musical references. Kudos to people who can spot all the songs I used! Not all of them are from Hamilton, FYI)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognizable! All I own is this plot.

Alexander sat in his desk in the back of the room, glaring at the clock. The second hand seemed to tick even slower, taunting him. His AP Gov teacher droned on and on about the complexities of a political party platform, and while Alex would normally be listening with rapt attention, he couldn't bring himself to care today. Only five minutes remained between him and the start of his first Thanksgiving in the States, and he couldn't wait a moment longer. 

 

Finally,  _finally_ , the bell signalling the end of the day rang, and Alexander shot out of his seat. He ran to his locker, excitement bubbling up within him. George and Martha had promised that he could invite some friends over if he wanted, and Alex was already planning who he would ask. He just had to catch them before they left, though. 

 

"Alex! What's got you in such a good mood?" John called as Alex ran up to his locker. Laf and Herc smiled and waved as well from either side of John. 

 

"George and Martha said I could invite people over on Thursday since it's my first Thanksgiving up here. Would you guys like to come?" Alex panted, out of breath from his mad dash across the school. His binder prevented his lungs from expanding to full capacity, which meant it was taking much longer to get his breath back. 

 

"I would love to,  _mon ami_ ," Laf replied, smiling. "What about you two, John and Herc?" 

 

"Sure! I'm pretty sure my parents will be okay with it!" Herc answered. John nodded in agreement, and Alex let out a little squeal of excitement. 

 

"This is going to be EPIC! I'll tell George and Martha when I get home! Now, I've gotta go and find Jefferson, Madison, and Burr and ask them! Bye!" With that, Alex dashed off in the direction of the junior parking lot where Jefferson always parked his car. His lungs screamed in protest, but Alex ignored them, determined to finish his mission. After two minutes of running, he finally burst out the doors and ran towards Jefferson's black Prius. Jefferson was just about to climb into the driver's seat when Alexander yelled "WAIT!" at the top of his lungs. Jefferson paused and looked around for who had yelled before spotting Alex. 

 

"Yes? What do you want, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked, his Southern drawl blending his words together in that lovely way that made Alex's knees weak. (Not that he would ever tell anyone that, no way)

 

"Um, so... it's my first Thanksgiving since moving to New York," Alexander started. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Yes it is. Anything else?" 

 

"George and Martha are letting me invite some friends over. I was wondering... if... you, Madison, and Burr would like to come?" Alex fidgeted under Jefferson's blank gaze. 

 

"Oh my God, Thomas, just say yes!" Madison's voice came from the passenger seat. "Aaron and I would like to go!" Alex flushed a little, realizing they had heard him stutter like an idiot. Jefferson sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well, since James and Aaron want to go... sure. What time should we come over on Thursday?" Alex beamed and had to restrain himself from hugging Thomas. 

 

"George said anytime after 10 but before 4," Alexander giddily replied. This was quite possibly going to be the best Thanksgiving ever! 

 

"Cool. See you then. Thanks for the invite," Jefferson smiled slightly. 

 

"You're welcome! See you Thursday!" With that, Alex started the walk home, already counting down the hours until it was Thursday. 

* * *

"George! Martha! I'm home!" George smiled when he heard his adopted son yell. Martha looked up from the chicken and wild rice soup she was making as Alex walked into the kitchen. 

 

"How was school, Alex?" she asked, pausing in her stirring. 

 

"Pretty good. Oh! Herc, Laf, John, Burr, Madison, and Jefferson all said yes for Thursday," he replied, bouncing up and down in excitement. George's smile widened. When Alex had first come to New York, he had had a very hard time making friends. Hell, the first people he had even talked to besides George and Martha were the Schuyler girls, and that was only because George was very good friends with their father Phillip. Angelica had then introduced Alexander to Gilbert, and the rest was basically history. 

 

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad they're coming. Now, dinner should be ready in a few minutes, why don't you go drop your stuff in your room before setting the table?" Martha's voice broke George out of his musings. Alex agreed before heading up to his room, leaving George and Martha alone again. 

 

"Do you think he'll finally realise that he has feelings for the Jefferson boy?" Martha giggled. George grinned and hugged her. 

 

"Probably not. We can hope, though." 

* * *

At exactly 10 AM on Thursday morning, Hercules Mulligan knocked on the front door to the Washington's house, his datemates John Laurens and Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette in tow. George opened the door to the three of them grinning at him. 

 

"Hello you three. Alexander's in the living room," George smiled back. 

 

"Cool! Thanks Mr. Washington!" Hercules exclaimed before dragging his datemates into the living room. George grinned and went back to helping Martha in the kitchen, hoping that the teens wouldn't completely destroy the living room. 

 

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy arrived around 11. They didn't even need directions; they just walked straight to the living room and joined in on the Mario Kart tournament. George poked his head in to check up on them after a little bit and found that Angelica was beating everyone else. 

 

"Damn it, Angelica! Stop fucking ramming me off the cliff!" Alex yelled, mashing the buttons on his controller harder. Angelica just laughed and did it again, resulting in Alex growling while Eliza giggled. 

 

Aaron Burr and James Madison showed up at 12:30. George made a note of how Alexander's face fell when he saw that Jefferson wasn't with them. 

 

"Where's Jefferson?" he asked, pausing the round they were playing. 

 

"His parents are forcing him to at least attend a little bit of dinner with them. He says he'll come around 3:30 or so," Madison explained, sitting down next to Alex. "Now, who's ready for me to kick their ass at Mario Kart?" Everyone immediately yelled out something along the lines of "You're going down, Madison!" George just sighed at their childishness and went to finish making the pumpkin pie. 

 

3:30 rolled around, and nobody had heard from Jefferson yet. Alex was starting to look incredibly sad while Madison was practically glaring at his phone. 

 

"Do you think the Jefferson boy is blowing this off?" Martha quietly asked. George sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I hope he's not." 

 

It was soon 4 PM, and Martha called everyone in for dinner. Jefferson still hadn't arrived, and Madison looked like he was about to storm out and drag the Virginian here if it was the last thing he did. Alexander looked like he was going to cry very soon, and Eliza was trying her best to cheer him up with funny cat pictures. Just as George was about to start carving the turkey, there was a knock at the door. 

 

"I'll get it," Alex announced, slowly standing and walking over. When he opened the door, Thomas Jefferson gave a little wave and an apologetic smile. 

 

"Sorry, my parents got kind of mad when I tried to leave. Is it too late?" Alex just pulled him into a hug before ushering him inside. Madison and Burr smiled as Jefferson walked over, while Madison leaned over to whack Jefferson's shoulder. 

 

"We thought you weren't coming, asshole," Madison scolded while grinning. Jefferson laughed and sat down next to him, right across from Alexander. Dinner went incredibly smoothly after that, and George smiled as he saw his son interact with his friends. 

 

"So, Jefferson, no makeup today?" Alex asked casually, although George could see the blush he was desperately trying to hide. 

 

"Nah. My parents don't really appreciate it when we have family over, and I just forgot to put it back on after I left," Jefferson answered, shrugging. 

 

"Oh! After dinner, if you'd like, you could borrow some of mine!" Laf exclaimed, their eyes brightening. Jefferson brightened up as well, and then the two of them started jabbering on about brands and shades and  _do you have this kind of lipstick_? Eliza joined in enthusiastically, saying "Oh I have this really great lip gloss if you wanna try it!" while Peggy and Angelica sat there looking confused. 

 

"Could we please find a different topic, you three?" Burr coolly cut in, stabbing some green beans with his fork. After that, the conversation turned into a mild debate between Alex and Jefferson over which of their teachers was more stupid. 

 

"Obviously Ms. Fleming is the least qualified individual to ever teach. At her old school back in 1989, she took some student suicides and used them as a sick, twisted lesson about society. Plus, you never learn anything in her class," Jefferson pointed out while shoveling some cranberries onto his fork. 

 

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, but she did what she thought was right. Although I will concede the 'doesn't teach us anything' point," Alex shot back while poking his stuffing. "And the worst teacher by  _far_ is Seabury. He refuses to teach the Revolutionary War properly and only teaches the battles that Britain won. He also says, and I quote, 'That Congress did not speak for me. They were playing a dangerous game, and I pray the King would have shown them mercy if they had lost'." 

 

"Seabury is bad, yes, but Ms. Fleming is still worse," Jefferson smirked. Just as Alex was about to launch into a tirade over why exactly Jefferson was wrong, Peggy piped up and asked "Hey, can we get the pie?" Thankful that an intense debate had just been derailed, George stood up to get the pie. After the pies were gone and everyone was sufficiently stuffed, Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza announced that they had to leave to get home before dark. The rest of the teens retreated to the living room while Martha and George cleaned up the dishes. 

* * *

Martha went to go take a nap after the dishes were cleaned, and George decided to poke his head into the living room and see how the kids were doing. He found them playing Super Smash Bros, and it seemed like Alex and Jefferson were the last two standing. 

 

"Whoa! You can punch really good. You've lasted longer than I thought you would," Jefferson laughed while he mashed the buttons on his controller. Alexander shot him a cheeky grin back before replying "If some night you're free, wanna fight with me?" 

 

"Anytime, darling. Anytime," Jefferson answered. A bright red blush coloured Alex's cheeks before John yelled "Don't throw away your shot, Alex! Kick his ass!" and Alex returned to trying to win the game. George shook his head in exasperation before going to join his wife in bed. They would be fine for a little while. 

* * *

"Now, James... Truth or Dare?" Thomas asked while smirking. James sighed and rolled his eyes before answering "Dare". Thomas smirked and said "I dare you to prank call your parents pretending to be a delivery guy." James groaned and said "I hate you" but did it anyway, raising his voice to pitches Thomas hadn't heard since he started T. After he hung up, everyone burst into laughter, and Thomas couldn't help but stare at the way Hamilton's face shone beautifully as he laughed-- 

 

 _Bad Thomas_ , he mentally scolded himself. The game of Truth or Dare continued for a while until Lafayette announced that they were tired. Hamilton offered to let everyone stay the night, and Thomas hesitated for a brief second. He and his parents had had a fight earlier, and he really didn't want to go back to his house tonight... But at the same time... 

 

"My parents say it's cool," Mulligan announced, glancing up from his phone. "Same!" Laurens yelled. James and Aaron both glanced over at Thomas and gave him the  _Well_? look. 

 

"I can stay the night," Lafayette said while shrugging. 

 

"My parents don't care," Aaron said, and James nodded in agreement. (Both had texted their parents earlier just in case this situation came up) It was all down to Thomas. 

 

"I need to text them first," Thomas sighed, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Well, hurry up! Once they say yes, we can have a movie night!" Hamilton exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his spot. Thomas crumbled under those gorgeous wide brown eyes and pulled out his phone, deciding to text his mother (she was always the nicer one). 

 

 _Hey, Hamilton wants to know if we can stay the night_ , Thomas texted. After two minutes of tense waiting, his phone chimed in response. 

 

 _That's fine by me. Have fun, Thomas._ his mother had written. Thomas grinned before looking up at the others. "I can stay," he announced, and everyone cheered before launching into a debate about which movie to watch. After ten minutes of violent arguments about whether Star Wars was a classic or severely overrated, they all finally agreed on this film about a high school romance/murder mystery film. 

 

About halfway through, Hamilton's head fell onto Thomas' lap. "Um... Hamilton? What are you doing?" Thomas asked, cursing his rapidly pounding heart. 

 

"Your lap's comfortable. 'm tired," Hamilton mumbled. James and Aaron gave Thomas wicked looks, as did Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette. Thomas decided not to make any further comments for the sake of his sanity and continued to watch the movie. The teacher strangely kept reminding him of Ms. Fleming, though, and everyone else agreed. 

 

Once the bomb blew up the psychopath at the end of the film, Thomas realised that he was the only one still awake. Aaron and James were leaning against his legs on the floor, while Hamilton was still in his lap. On the other side of the couch, Laurens was sprawled across Lafayette and Mulligan's laps, his curly hair falling in his face. Thomas sighed and decided to get some sleep as well. He would deal with the weird, awkward questions from (the incredibly adorable) Hamilton in the morning. 

* * *

George woke up sometime around 1 AM and decided to wander down the stairs to check on the teenagers. When he poked his head into the living room, they were all still there. Alexander was actually  _sleeping on Jefferson's lap_. George smiled at the adorableness before sighing. Looking at the group of teenagers piled onto the couch, he wondered when his home had become the place all of them spent most of their time?

 

Oh, right, when he adopted a feisty immigrant from the Caribbean. It's not like he hated it, though. It was nice to have this many people at Thanksgiving. And it would be even more enjoyable if his son and the Jefferson boy could just admit their damn feelings. 

 

With this thought in mind, George went back upstairs to go back to sleep. There was always Christmas and mistletoe, after all...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Can you tell that Angelica is my favourite Schuyler?
> 
> Welp, hope you all enjoyed that! I'm gonna go work on my essay about LGBTQ+ rights and the education system now. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Concrit is LOVED, flames are promptly ignored. See you all next story!


End file.
